Episode 171
Episode 171 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 170 Next: Episode 172 Highlights *Featured Video: Illuminati the Motherfucking Opera (By Sye Ten Atheist) *A BRAND NEW FUCKING INTRO *Ohio on the verge of legalizing weed. Videos Played # Troll or Not a Troll Segment: Ohio Issue 3 Crime Stoppers # Yes on 3 - Bring Addy Home (short version) # Retired police captain: Ohio's destructive marijuana laws don't work # News Segment: Confused on Issue 2 and 3? Answers to marijuana questions # Issue 3 Forum "Marijuana Legalization" # CNN: GOP candidates demand equal time for next debate # News Segment: Reality Check: CDC Scientist Admits Data of Vaccines and Autism Was Trashed # CNN: Chipotle closes dozens of stores in Washington and Oregon in E. coli scare # Weed Price Lowered in Uruguay (not found) # CNN’s Baldwin Calls Out The View for Double Standard on Fiorina’s Looks # CNN: John Kasich reached a tipping point # News Segment: GOP assholes whines about the liberal media (not found) # Fox News: Sheriff David Clarke says "Police brutality doesn't exist". # Undertakerfreak1127: A Real Apology to TheAmazingAtheist # Now THAT'S Victim Blaming: @AmazingAtheist # Mentally inept woman Calls Music Sexist (not found) # Brother Neanderthal: Why I Left Judaism Start Of the Show The episode started with the Drunken Peasants featuring an animation by Sye Ten Atheist about the Vigilant Christian. It's a pretty accurate representation of Mario's world view. Once that video ended, they started shilling. They then celebrated the outstanding milestone of 171 episodes and the fact that they are almost at 100,000 subscribers. They moved into the Troll Or Not a Troll segment where a Discount Sergeant Slaughter talks about how weed is bad, they decided that it was a troll video. Next, some women claimed that smokin' weeeed ehvry dai stopped her child from having seizures. They then watched a video about a pro stoner policeman who said that the police are wasting their time by cracking down on weed smokers, and that the police should be able to spend time busting "real criminals". They covered a news report that showed how retarded people who live in Ohio are. The report was actually about the stupid and contradictory voting process for cannabis in Ohio. They listened to a debate about the marijuana issue. It was really boring, so no one actually knows or cared about what was said during the debate. After they finally moved on from that shit, they reviewed a CNN news report about the 2016 GOP candidates, and how they're all attention whores. Scotty suggests that they cut the amount of candidates in half, considering most of them have absolutely no chance of getting the nomination. They mentioned the fact that Ben Carson used to be "a nigga tryna make it in da streetz yo". TJ then admits his admiration for Jeb Bush, considering that everyone else in the nation is head over heels for him, we're not at all surprised. Once that Republican bullshit was over, they moved on to watch another news story, this one is about some anti-vaccination faggotry. Middle Of The Show The peasants covered a news report from CNN about how Chipotle is complete trash. This report explains how Chipotle has given hundreds of people E-Coli every day for the past 20 years, due to the fact that their ingredients are "fresh", AND SCOTTY CALLS IT FUCKING "CHIPOLTE", THAT FUCKING APE. They watched a video about how legal weed in Uruguay is super cheap. Scotty talks about how he once found 5 grams of free weed in his hotel room in Amsterdam. After that, a CNN anchor bitches about the hosts of The View, it was basically just a big Feminist circlejerk. Next, John Kasich goes on CNN and talks to Anderson Cooper about Donald Trump at the Republican debate. They then covered a news video from CNBC about how the Republicans were refusing to work with NBC because they were asking hard questions during their last coverage of the debate. The Republicans were just trying to blame the liberal media because these Republicans are mentally bankrupt. So basically, these Republicans were camplaining about bias in the liberal media as if they don't have any bias themselves. A wild Saharah The Plain Man appeared in that news video. They watched a news story from Fox News about a #''BlackLivesMatter'' rally taking the good fight against the lawman. Killing black people is apparently okay and overthrowing the government is not in America. The police were victims for having to deal with the horrors of verbal abuse which as we know is far worse than the police killing innocent unarmed civilians. They moved into the Crazy People Segment. Undertakerfreak then provided his half-assed apology to TJ and the peasants. TJ later told him to shove his apology up his ass. Next, a high-pitched black man responds to TJ with regards to his view on gun control. The black guy's audio quality sounded like a shitty phone, because this fucker was so lazy he actually used his phone to play TJ's video. He mysteriously used both the words "situation" and individual". The peasants had to recover from their immense white guilt. He provided some of the worst "arguments" ever on the podcast. End Of The Show The peasants watched a video by a British bitch whining about other people complaining about having to wait in line at a McDonald's. She seems to be unable to comprehend the concept of fast food. TJ got pissed and told a story about how once waited almost thirty minutes for some fucking burgers. This bitch also spewed out some feminist bullshit, telling people to stop listening to songs she deemed as "sexist songs" or stop judging other people's choice of clothing. The British bitch was basically trying to tell her audience every little thing she thinks they're doing wrong in life, like most feminists feel obligated to do. TJ suggested that she get married to Brett Keane. They played a video by Brother Neanderthal talking about his time as a Jew. They moved on from that creepy bastard's dumb ass and did Crazy Craigslist Ads instead. They ended the show afterwards. Quotes * "Someone said Scotty must have gotten a vaccine, he looks autistic" - TJ informing Scotty about what somebody in the live chat said ** "That's very offensive to autistic people, I demand that person apologize immediately to all autistic people. You're a bad person.... and no one likes you, that's why your family won't talk to you anymore, and they hate you. They want you to get aids and die." - Scotty response about the guy who called him autistic in his conversation with TJ * "Anyone who wears an American flag lapel pin is a piece of shit." ''- TJ expressing his anti-American sentiment because he's a dirty commie * ''"The LGBT community is part of Feminism!" - The British Bitch Trivia *Paul's Ego was present in the chatroom. *Ben Swann has Asperger and mad cow disease. *Ben Carson sounds like a fucking turtle. *Cops aren't people; they're subhuman *White people can fight in the race war against white people according to the right. *TJ's life matters and nobody's else's even comes close. (TLM) Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes